led_zeppelinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Led Zeppelin
Led Zeppelin fue un grupo britanico de rock fundado en 1968 por el guitarrista Jimmy Page, quien había pertenecido a The Yardbirds, al incluir en su formación a John Paul Jones como bajista y teclista (al que Page conocía de trabajos anteriores con The Yardbirds), al vocalista Robert Plant y a John Bonham a la batería (que había coincidido con Plant en The Band of Joy). Led Zeppelin presentó elementos de un amplio espectro de influencias, como el blues , el rock and roll,el soul, la musica celta, la musica india , el folk, e incluso el country. Más de treinta años después de la disgregación de la banda en 1980, la música de Led Zeppelin continúa vendiéndose, disfruta de una amplia difusión radiofónica, y ha demostrado ser una de las bandas más influyentes en la música rock. Hasta la fecha, ha vendido más de 300 millones de álbumes en el mundo, incluidos 111 millones sólo en los estados unidos, y es la segunda banda con más discos de diamante (otorgados cada diez millones de ventas en EE. UU.) de la historia de la música, sólo por detrás de The Beatles. Los discos con esta certificación son: Led Zeppelin IV (23 millones), Physical Graffiti (15 millones), Led Zeppelin II (12 millones), Houses of the Holy (11 millones) y Box Set (10 millones). En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone los clasificó en el número catorce en su lista de los «100 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos». Formacion (Led Zeppelin/Led Zeppelin II) Led Zeppelin se formó a finales de 1968 cuando Jimmy Page, que ya tenía cierta reputación en el Reino Unido por su labor como músico de estudio y por ser el último guitarrista de la banda The Yardbirds, buscaba nuevos músicos para su nuevo proyecto, The New Yardbirds (nombre que provocaba ciertos problemas legales), constituido a partir de la disolución de The Yardbirds. El nombre de la banda surgió a raíz de un chiste de Keith Moon, batería de The Who (en una sesión de grabación de un tema de Jeff Beck en el que participaban Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, John Entwistle y el propio Keith Moon), cuando dijo que la banda fracasaría y caería «como un Zeppelin de plomo».4El nombre surgió en un principio como Lead Zeppelin, pero a recomendación de Peter Grant, el mánager de la banda, se suprimió la a'' de ''lead (plomo, en inglés) para evitar problemas de pronunciación por parte de los hablantes norteamericanos,4 ya que las vocales ea se pronuncian como una i'' en el inglés de Norteamérica.5 Sin embargo, el bajista de The Who, John Entwistle, posee su propia versión de los hechos: «Hace unos cuatro años empecé a estar harto de los Who, así que hablé con un tío que ahora es jefe de producción de Led Zeppelin. Estuve hablando con él en un club, en Nueva York, y le dije "Sí, estoy pensando en dejar el grupo y formar el mío. Lo voy a llamar Led Zeppelin. Y como portada del disco voy a poner el Hindenburg en llamas, ya sabes, todo este asunto..." Y unos dos meses después, empezó a trabajar con Jimmy Page, y como estaban buscando un nombre, él sugirió Led Zeppelin, a Page le gustó y salieron con la misma portada de disco que yo había planeado"».4 6 El jefe de producción al que se refiere Entwistle podría ser Richard Cole, futuro ''road manager de la banda. The Yardbirds se separó en 1968, y Page y el bajista de la banda, Chris Dreja, comenzaron a buscar miembros para una nueva formación, mientras innovaban su música junto al guitarrista actual de The Bulens, J. Jencquel. El primer candidato para el puesto de vocalista fue Terry Reid, quien se negó a ser parte de la banda, pero recomendó a un amigo suyo llamado Robert Plant.7 En agosto de 1968, Page, Dreja y Peter Grant viajaron a Birmingham para ver la banda de Plant, Hobbstweedle. Plant aceptó la oferta de Page para entrar en la banda en una reunión en la casa de Page.4 Plant tenía un amigo que tocaba la batería, John Bonham, que también se uniría al grupo.8 Poco después de la llegada de Bonham, Dreja abandonó la música para convertirse en fotógrafo, por lo que los tres componentes de la banda se ven obligados a buscar un nuevo bajista. John Paul Jones, un amigo de Page y conocido músico de sesión, se enteró de la noticia y le propuso a su amigo su entrada en la formación, quedando cerrada la banda. Lo primero que hicieron fue ensayar un [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blues_de_12_compases blues normal de 12 compases]. En ese momento se vio la "química" que había entre los cuatro miembros. Su primer cometido fue acabar una gira pendiente en Escandinavia bajo el nombre de The New Yardbirds, en la que tocaron muchos de los temas que forman parte de su álbum debut. Después de la gira, y ya bajo el nombre de Led Zeppelin, Peter Grant, mánager de la banda, otorgó a la banda 200.000 dólares a cambio de producirse su primer álbum. Tal suma de dinero provenía del sello Atlantic Records, que estaba interesada en fichar el mayor número posible de grupos que surgían durante aquella época amparados bajo el estilo blues y hard rock, algo que Led Zeppelin cumplía a la perfección, por lo que Atlantic contrató a la banda sin siquiera haberlos visto, sólo bajo la recomendación de Dusty Springfield. Su primer disco fue publicado el 12 de enero de 1969, bajo el nombre de Led Zeppelin. Fue grabado en apenas una semana (grabado, mezclado y editado) en los estudios Olympic de Londres en octubre de 1968, empleando apenas 30 horas de estudio y sin casi horas de ensayo.9 Al principio, el público británico no respondía muy efusivamente al lanzamiento del álbum, producido por Page, lo que se convertiría en una constante a lo largo de la historia del grupo, un hecho que provocó que la banda no publicase sencillosen el Reino Unido. Tras embarcarse en su primera gira norteamericana y gracias a las explosivas actuaciones de la banda, el álbum tuvo un éxito inmenso en crítica y público, sobre todo en Estados Unidos. La prensa calificó al álbum como heavy metal, algo con lo que la banda no estaba de acuerdo. Robert Plant declaró que «es injusto calificar a la banda como heavy metal, ya que un tercio de nuestra música es acústica».5 Poco después de la edición de este álbum debut, la banda decidió no publicar ningún single en Inglaterra, deteriorando la promoción del disco y de los trabajos posteriores.4 Como curiosidad cabe destacar que, durante la gira de apoyo al disco Led Zeppelin en Dinamarca, el grupo actuó bajo el nombre de The Nobs por prohibición de la baronesa Eva von Zeppelin (familiar del inventor del dirigible) a utilizar su nombre real, quien arguyó que eran unos "monos gritones", además de criticar la portada del disco, foto cortesía del ex-bajista de la banda, Chris Dreja.10 Además, las autoridades de Singapur impidieron a la banda entrar en el país para dar un concierto debido a que tenían el pelo demasiado largo.4 Durante 1969, la banda se las arregló para terminar las giras europea y americana y grabar durante las mismas su segundo trabajo,11 que fue publicado el 22 de octubre de dicho año bajo el nombre de Led Zeppelin II. Este álbum los consagró definitivamente, llegando al número 1 en las listas británica y estadounidense (destronando al Abbey Roadde The Beatles) y permaneciendo allí durante siete semanas, probablemente gracias al éxito de temas como "Whole Lotta Love" y "Heartbreaker". Como apoyo al disco, la banda dio un par de giras más por Estados Unidos cada vez ante audiencias más grandes debido al aumento de popularidad que supuso la publicación del segundo álbum del grupo, alargando los conciertos durante más de tres horas. Led Zeppelin III y Album sin Titulo Para la composición del tercer disco de Led Zeppelin, los miembros de la formación se retiraron a Bron-Yr-Aur, una remota casa rural deGales, en 1970, donde también grabaron el material allí ideado. El 5 de octubre de 1970 se publica su tercer disco, Led Zeppelin III, tras el cual algunos acusaron al grupo de ser un montaje comercial, debido al carácter íntimo y acústico de las canciones contenidas en dicho álbum, que a pesar de no ser muy bien recibido tanto por la crítica como por sus admiradores, contenía composiciones que con el tiempo se convirtieron en clásicos, como "Immigrant Song", el primer single de la carrera del grupo a pesar de sus negativas a que fuese publicado, o "Since I've Been Loving You". La banda entera y sobre todoJimmy Page se tomó personalmente estas críticas, lo que provocó que su cuarto trabajo, en su edición original, no tuviera título ni nada que permitiera identificarlo, a excepción de cuatro extraños símbolos, o runas (http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zoso.svg) uno para cada miembro de la banda.14 Este álbum, reconocido comúnmente como Untitled y principalmente como Led Zeppelin IV por inercia, publicado el 8 de noviembre de 1971, fue el LPmás vendido de la banda (actualmente está en la ubicación nº 4 de los álbumes más vendidos de la historia según la RIAA), en el que destaca su mayor éxito, "Stairway to Heaven", además de clásicos de la banda como "Black Dog", "Rock and Roll", "Going to California" y "When The Levee Breaks", de la cual destaca el imponente sonido atronador y pesado de la batería de John Bonham. El solo de guitarra de Stairway To Heaven fue elegido por los lectores de la revista Guitar World Magazine como "el mejor solo de todos los tiempos".15 El disco vino acompañado de un ligero cambio de imagen de los integrantes del grupo, quienes comenzaron a vestir vistosas ropas y extravagantes collares y joyas al estilo de las grandes estrellas de la época. Es también durante este tiempo cuando se popularizaron los excesos de Led Zeppelin, ya que empezaron a viajar en un jet privado (llamado "The Starship")16 alquilando plantas enteras de los hoteles en sus estancias durante las giras. Hasta julio de 2006, el cuarto disco de Led Zeppelin ha vendido 23 millones de copias en Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en el cuarto álbum más vendido de la historia Houses of the Holy,Physical Graffiti Su siguiente disco, Houses of the Holy, publicado el 28 de marzo de 1973, supuso una nueva idea en el grupo, mezclando diversos estilos musicales, [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blues blues], rock, folk, e incluso matices [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reggae reggae]. Como siempre, el álbum causó controversia entre los críticos a pesar de tener excelentes ventas. La canción "Houses of the Holy" fue grabada inicialmente para incluirse en su álbum homónimo, aunque finalmente aparece en su siguiente trabajo.18 19 La portada del disco también tuvo su polémica, ya que en ella aparecen los hijos de Robert Plant desnudos escalando una especie de cuesta empedrada (que se trata de lacalzada del gigante en Irlanda del Norte), por lo que fue prohibido en algunos países, entre ellos España.20 La gira de presentación del disco fue multitudinaria, consiguiendo en un concierto en Florida la cifra de 56.800 espectadores, superando el récord anterior ostentado por The Beatles,4 ingresando ese día 309.000 dólares.18 Para sentirse más cómodos en la grabación de sus álbumes, Led Zeppelin crearon en 1974 su propio sello discográfico, Swan Song, aunque dependiendo todavía de su compañía discográfica Atlantic Records. El nombre de la compañía viene de una de las pocas canciones inéditas del grupo. A partir de ese momento, la banda hizo todas sus grabaciones bajo este sello. El logotipo de la compañía, que reproduce al dios griego Apolo, se convirtió en el símbolo de Led Zeppelin, incluyéndose en muchos objetos demerchandising de la banda a partir de entonces. Dicha compañía fue rentable durante la vida de Led Zeppelin, aunque tres años después de la separación de la banda, el sello tuvo que cerrar.18 Entre 1973 y 1974 la banda se tomó un descanso de su frenética combinación de grabaciones y espectaculares giras, dedicándose a realizar colaboraciones, componer canciones y a otros muchos asuntos no tan relacionados con la música. El 24 de febrero de 1975 se publicó Physical Graffiti, el primer trabajo concebido desde Swan Song. Se trataba de un álbum doble que además de contener piezas nuevas como "Kashmir", de la que Robert Plant dijo que era la canción definitiva de Led Zeppelin, incluía material descartado de álbumes anteriores. Este álbum es considerado uno de los mejores de la banda, probablemente por la cantidad y diversidad de temas.21 1975 supuso la coronación de Led Zeppelin como una de las mejores bandas de rock de la historia, tanto por la crítica como por las actuaciones en directo de ese año, que fueron apoteósicas y multitudinarias. Sin embargo, el acelerado ritmo de trabajo de Led Zeppelin se vio interrumpido cuando en el verano de ese mismo año Robert Plant sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico en la isla griega de Rodas, dejando a su mujer Maureen al borde de la muerte.18 El accidente fue seguido por una difícil y larga recuperación que se extendió aproximadamente un año hasta finales de 1976. Presence/In Through of the out door Fue en este año en el que se preparó a toda velocidad el siguiente trabajo de la banda, Presence, publicado el 31 de marzo de 1976 y grabado entre la ciudad alemana de Múnich y Malibú, en California, caracterizado por no tener ninguna canción acústica y no hacer uso de ningún teclado. Es un álbum marcado por el estado convaleciente de Robert Plant, quien grabó sus tomas vocales sentado en una silla de ruedas o en muletas. El álbum fue recibido con diversidad de opiniones por crítica y público debido a su carácter más suave y lento. Jimmy Page siempre dijo que éste es su disco preferido, y el tema que da inicio al disco, "Achilles Last Stand", su tema favorito con sus más de 10 minutos.22 Posteriormente editaron su primer disco en vivo, The Song Remains The Same, banda sonora de la película del mismo nombre, la cual muestra unas actuaciones de 1973 en Nueva York que finalizaron una gira estadounidense, mezcladas con unas escenas de fantasía ideadas por la propia banda. Sin embargo, el disco caló negativamente en el Reino Unido debido al potente auge de las nuevas bandas de punk británicas, considerándose a la banda como "obsoleta".23 Tras volver a los escenarios en 1977, de nuevo Robert Plant volvió a verse afectado por la desgracia, esta vez por la muerte de su hijo Karac Pendra de seis años, a causa de una infección estomacal.18 Este hecho marcó profundamente a Plant, llegando a plantearse su continuidad dentro de la banda. Sin embargo, el vocalista recapacitó y en 1978 la banda volvió al estudio, concretamente al del grupo ABBA en Estocolmo, para grabar el que sería inesperadamente su último álbum de estudio, In Through the Out Door''publicado el 15 de agosto de 1979. Desgraciadamente, de nuevo encontrarán problemas para terminar el álbum ya que por aquel entonces, Jimmy Page y John Bonham se encontraban en un estado de adicción a la heroína y al alcohol respectivamente, un hecho que hace de ''In Through the Out Door el único álbum de Led Zeppelin que contiene los primeros y únicos temas de la banda en los que no figura Page como autor. En la gira de 1979 se vio por primera vez a unos Led Zeppelin no tan concentrados en la improvisación (era un rasgo bastante característico de su compenetración como banda en directo), y más centrados en las canciones en sí. A pesar de ello, una audiencia de cerca de 120.000 personas respaldó a la banda en un concierto en Copenhague. La banda había llegado a un estado de madurez, tanto a nivel compositivo como a nivel personal habiendo apartado ya la mayoría de sus excesos y reemplazándolos por profesionalidad. Por aquel entonces eran de las únicas bandas capaces de llenar un estadio frente al fracaso comercial de las bandas punk rock surgidas entonces. Durante esta época, Robert Plant había estado pensando en abandonar la banda debido al cansancio ocasionado por la gira de 1979, aunque Peter Grant consiguió convencerlo para continuar. Dicha gira se extendió hasta 1980, cuando Bonham tuvo que ser ingresado en un hospital de Núremberg, Alemania, debido a una indigestión, aunque la prensa especuló con las drogas y el alcohol como posibles causas.18 La banda acabó la gira en Berlín el 7 de julio del mismo año. Coda (1982) Con la llegada de 1980 Led Zeppelin volvió a las grandes giras europeas, anunciando un nuevo gran tour por Norteamérica ese año, que nunca pudo ser realizado ya que el día25 de septiembre fue la fecha más trágica en la historia del grupo: John Bonham murió en The Old Mill House, la mansión de Page en Windsor, asfixiado por la aspiración accidental de su propio vómito provocado por el consumo excesivo de alcohol.24 No se encontraron drogas en el cuerpo del baterista, como se había especulado.25 La idea de continuar nunca se cruzó por la mente de los restantes integrantes de la banda a pesar de los rumores de la incorporación de nuevos bateristas. Elaboraron un comunicado oficial en el que explicaron que ya nada era lo mismo sin Bonham, y que era inútil continuar sin él. Al tener firmado un contrato que los obligaba a sacar un nuevo álbum, y ante la negativa de grabar nuevas canciones sin Bonham, se optó por buscar material inédito hasta entonces que conformó el LP Coda (1982), disco que presenta canciones que se descartaron en la realización de discos anteriores y alguna toma en directo de canciones ya grabadas. En los años siguientes los integrantes de Zeppelin mantuvieron su decisión de no reunirse. Sólo en esporádicas ocasiones se los vio juntos en un escenario. Últimamente Page y Plant decidieron encontrarse para hacer algo juntos, grabando algún disco conjunto algunos años después de la separación de la banda. Discografia *Led Zeppelin I *Led Zeppelin II *Led Zeppelin III *Led Zeppelin IV *Houses of the Holy *Physical Graffiti *Presence *In Through of The Out Door *Coda (Album Postumo) Sitio Web Oficial http://www.ledzeppelin.com/ Categoría:Musica Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Led Zeppelin